


Done for the day

by ChoccyMilkKing



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoccyMilkKing/pseuds/ChoccyMilkKing
Summary: ┐(￣w￣)┌
Relationships: Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Done for the day

Mikey gently nuzzled his face into the crook of Raph's neck. He could slightly feel the vibrations of Raph's thunderous snoring against his face and that made him chuckle softly. It was only five in the afternoon, but they already had a long day. Having to fight Meatsweats, Hypno, and Repo all in one day and all with just the two of them, while Leo and Donnie we off doing god knows what, was rather tiring and while Mikey had planned to finish one of his drawings today, the strength of his sleepiness mixed in with the warmth radiating from his eldest brother.   
He knew he couldn't stand a chance.


End file.
